


Best Friends

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulcasa and Jenon talk after the events of Gulcasa's route in Unison.  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

It was only a few months after the New Bronquian Empire finished conquering the continent. Gulcasa was out of the castle trying to escape from paperwork, standing at the counter to a small shop. The door opened behind him, and he idly looked over his shoulder. And stopped.

"...Hey."

"Hey."

Their gazes lingered on each other awkwardly, before Jenon turned. "I should go."

"No- wait-" Gulcasa caught him by the arm. "At least let me talk to you for an hour or two."

Jenon tugged weakly. "I really couldn't. Didn't we part on bad terms?"

Gulcasa snorted. "I didn't hurt you then and I'm not hurting you now. Sit down."

After a moment, Jenon pulled out a chair to the only table in the room. As Gulcasa sat across from him, he commented, "You finally made the world you were talking about."

"It happened so quickly... I'm still trying to get used to it." Gulcasa looked wistful. "So far, it's actually going fairly well. ...Siskier would've liked it."

"She would have." Jenon was quiet for a second. "How many people did you have to kill to create it?"

"We spared as many as we could." Knowing that this Jenon wouldn't like this line of conversation no matter what he said, he changed the subject. "Why are you back here?"

Jenon looked thoughtful. "Even on another continent, I couldn't forget about Bronquia and you. So when someone a while back came to the continent and talked about Bronquia taking over other countries, I wanted to see for myself." Before Gulcasa could speak, he added, "Medoute didn't."

Downcast, Gulcasa answered, "I would've liked to see her again. She's still angry at me?"

"That's a complicated question. I don't think she's still angry, but she doesn't know who you _are_. I don't either," Jenon admitted.

Gulcasa blinked. "I'm me. Garlot and Gulcasa are the same. It's just that Gulcasa went through things Garlot never had to go through."

"You say that, but..." Jenon sighed and shook his head. "Now that you've finished taking over the world, it's probably the right time to see what you do with it."

"I'll do fine. I have everyone's support. Baldus's, Zilva's, Aegina's, Luciana's, Nessiah's..." Gulcasa chuckled at Jenon's suddenly grumpy face. "He betrayed us, you know."

Jenon cheered up. "I could have told you that would happen."

"Because he was a fallen angel and he thought he had to work alone to get justice for what Asgard did to him," Gulcasa continued.

Jenon blinked. "...can't say that ever crossed my mind."

Gulcasa's smile widened. "It's fine now, though. We beat some sense into him, and we'll deal with his issues when things get more settled and we have a good plan for it."

"Unbelievable." Jenon looked aghast. "After he betrayed you, you want to fight heaven for him?"

"Because he's part of our family. It's the same as if Aegina or Eudy or you had a problem, and were idiots about solving it." Gulcasa shrugged. "From here, it sounds simple."

"...Even me?" Jenon asked, wide-eyed. "But I... tried to have you killed."

"I've had a lot of time to think about that, Jenon. I don't blame you for panicking, although if you _really_ thought that soldier was under Nessiah's control, you might've attacked Nessiah first. My abilities... they aren't pretty. They aren't nice. But they're what I have to use in order to make this world a better place, and I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen." Gulcasa smiled again. "Come back to the castle with me. It's been too long since I've had my best friend around."

Jenon turned his head away for a few moments. When he looked back at Gulcasa, he was wearing a slight smile on his face. "It's been too long since I've seen my best friend, too."


End file.
